Lory's Otome
by justdaisy
Summary: A choose your own adventure story set in the world of Skip Beat! Send me requests for who the love interests will be and comment on chapters where you want more options. I expect it to get long. And yes, of course there will be endings with Ren! Tip: the further from canon you go the shorter the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome LORY**

 **Load Game?**

 **New Game?**

 _You select New Game on the RPG. The title sequence begins. The face of a cute girl remains central and she meets an assortment of other characters, many of whom are quite good looking._

 _The sequence concludes and text appears on the screen._

You are Mogami Kyoko, 16-year-old female. You work three jobs to pay for the apartment you live in. You ran away with your room mate a few years ago so he could pursue his musical career. You have been besotted with him since you were children.

Recently your room mate, Shotaro, has become the famous pop singer Fuwa Sho. He is home less and less and you miss him terribly, though you are happy his dreams are coming true.

One night you get home from a job at a small hotel's restaurant to find him returned. You feed him snacks and watch television together.

A handsome man appears on screen. He is identified as Japan's most popular male celebrity, Tsuruga Ren. Shotaro becomes upset at his relative lack of popularity to Tsuruga and storms out, despite your attempts to cheer him up.

The next morning, an idea flickers through your brain.

 **If you decide to bring him a bento box turn to page 3**

 **If you decide to proceed as always, turn to page 4**

 **If you decide to leave him, turn to page 2**


	2. Chapter 2

You're tired of how Shotaro treats you. You downsize your apartment without telling him where you are. You sell your Fuwa Sho collectibles, the TV, anything but your basics. You treat yourself to a new look and eventually grow into a business woman.

You open a castle themed hotel, complete with a restaurant and beauty spa.

You found your fairy tale. You are may not have married a prince, but in your castle, you're the Queen!

You Win


	3. Chapter 3

You decide to make Shotaro a bento box, packed with love to represent that while he's not number one in Japan, he's number one in your heart. Wearing your restaurant uniform you are able to sneak into the studio. You halt before you see Shotaro. You can hear his voice.

He's talking about you! At first your heart swells but then his words sink in. He thinks of you as a servant. You peek around the corner and spot him and his pretty manager in a compromising position together.

You step back to hide and gather your thoughts.

 **To pretend nothing happened turn to page 4**

 **To confront him, turn to page 5**


	4. Chapter 4

You go to work as usual. You earn money and Shotaro spends it. One day, he leaves you for an older woman. You return in shame to the ryokan where you grew up to carry out the remainder of your miserable existence.

YOU LOSE

Try again? Turn to page 1.


	5. Chapter 5

"You bastard!" You scream at him, throwing the take out containers. After years of manual labour you can throw quite forcefully and it is a satisfying experience. Then security shows up.

"You'll pay for this Shotaro. You'll never be the best in Japan, I'll make sure of it if I have to beat you myself!"

 **Continue to page 6**


	6. Chapter 6

You're done with that leech. You downsize your apartment without telling him where you are. You sell your Fuwa Sho collectibles, the TV, anything but your basics. The couple at the darumaya graciously offer you a room at a low rate due to your excellent record as an employee with them. With a little extra money, you do something you've always dreamed of: get a makeover.

One orange bob later you hit the makeup store and get pink lip gloss that feels creamy and luxurious on your skin. This is what being a teenager is supposed to be.

The thought makes you freeze. You're free. You can do whatever you want now.

 **To continue with your revenge scheme, turn to page 12.**

 **To do something for you, turn to page 8.**


	7. Chapter 7

You decide to go to school to be a script writer. You have grand success, graduating top of your class. In a funny twist of fate, you are scouted by LME and sign a contract with them. After a few jobs assisting primary writers, you are given the opportunity to take the lead on a project.

 **To work on a movie, turn to page 11.**

 **To work on a drama, turn to page 9.**


	8. Chapter 8

Embracing the classical teenaged life, you save up some money and go back to school. Your excellent grades carry you on a full ride scholarship all the way through your undergrad in Japanese, due to your love of stories. You make friends, experiment with fashion and even go on a few group dates, though you haven't met anyone special yet. Stories have helped you work through your troubled past and you are excited for what the future holds.

After graduation it's time to make a decision. You know you want to take post-grad studies, but you're not sure which path to take.

 **To pursue your love of reading turn to page 10.**

 **To pursue your love of writing, turn to page 7.**


	9. Chapter 9

You decide to work on a drama. It seems a practical choice with long term commitment, and you're excited to build a fully immersive little world for your readers. Er, viewers.

One day on set you are approached by a man, the lead actor in the drama. He introduces himself as Kijima. He's very charismatic and you enjoy the attention. As the series develops the two of you become closer. Soon enough you're spending time together outside work and sharing secrets for only those most near and dear to your heart. At the gala at end of the drama he asks you to marry him. You gladly say yes.

YOU WIN


	10. Chapter 10

You want to spend as much time as possible with your true love: the written word. You get your Masters in Library Sciences and secure a position in a local library, in the children's section. You receive such joy helping youngsters pick out their next life changing adventure, especially the books that helped you come to peace with your past. You are loved in your community and live out a simple but beautiful life surrounded by love.

YOU WIN


	11. Chapter 11

You decide to work on a movie, figuring it will give you good exposure and the folk tale inspired concept intrigues you. On set one day you meet the lead actor, Tsuruga Ren. You are impressed by his manners but notice he seems reserved behind that.

You store the idea away as inspiration for a new character. You base a series around him (though without identifying features) that becomes a huge success. You have a prosperous career that allows you to build the fantastical worlds. You literally have the power to bring your dreams to life.

YOU WIN


	12. Chapter 12

You decide to go ahead with your revenge plan. After waiting to be scouted, you realise matters need to be taken into your own hands. You go to LME, the agency of Shotaro's rival Tsuruga Ren. It takes perseverance, but eventually you land an interview. For the talent portion of the competition you use your made chef skills to make a daikon rose (ok cabbage, but it still looked cool). Then there is a reaction test. You need to react to what you hear on a phone. The message is basically a guy had previously been unfaithful but the other girls left him, so he wants you to take him back.

If you try to keep your cool, turn to page 14

If you majorly flip out, turn to page 13


	13. Chapter 13

"Go to hell!" you scream into the phone, then slam it to the floor. It shatters. Not just the screen, no. Even the battery breaks open and a special clean up crew has to be called in. You go home and don't hear back from LME. The next day you start working at a gas station.

Turn to page 15


	14. Chapter 14

You calmly explain that you have moved on and want to be with someone who treats you with respect. After you end the call you begin crying in earnest. Then you fall over, having been tackled by LME's president, Lory, who is crying harder than you are. You are immediately granted a place in the company's talent section.

Turn to page 16

PS: If you want the full scoop on the phone conversation, read my very short story called Listen.


	15. Chapter 15

Gas Station  
The next day you start working at a gas station. Your spirits are down but you're trying to come to acceptance with your situation. Maybe once you save up enough you can take a course or something.

Your thoughts are interrupted when none other than Fuwa Shotaro shows up at the gas station. He doesn't seem to recognize you.

To conceal your identity, turn to page 17

To reveal your identity turn to page 20


	16. Chapter 16

Your first job as a talent is an extra in a commercial. You cross a street 17 times. It is painfully dull but you figure if you do each small job with excellence you will develop a good reputation.

Your second job as a talent is to be a plant in a live show's audience. The interviewer has Tsuruga Ren as a guest. You react enthusiastically to pump up the crowd, but internally you question if the actor is indeed being sincere...

Your third job is to do your daikon trick again for a romantic dinner scene in a drama. This trick boosts your popularity. Your jobs become more interesting.

Turn to page 19


	17. Chapter 17

You decide to pretend you are some random fan. After all, you have a whole new look and know how to act like a fan. The two of you speak and you get away unnoticed. The work day ends and you return home.  
Of your bosses, the husband is the one to get you out of your funk.  
"I didn't lend you my good knife for nothing! You're just going to give up? I expected more of you."  
"You're right sir!" You jump back into action. "I need to get ready for tomorrow!"

Continue to page 18


	18. Chapter 18

When you arrive at LME the next day, you wander around in search of the head of the Talent Section. A famous actress hails you down and demands you carry her luggage. You are well practiced in this art having grown up in a hotel, and begin to collect all the many pieces. More than you are used to. You struggle a bit when a man relieves you a piece of hand luggage.

Then you realise he's THE Tsuruga Ren! Number one celebrity in Japan!

"I can take that!" You protest.  
"Please miss, allow me," he casts you the most dazzling smile you've ever seen. Yet for some reason it frightens you. You disregard these feelings and thank him politely.

When the three of you reach your destination, you run into Sawara-san, the head of Talent you had been searching for. You brace yourself for his ridicule, prepare your case, but he surprises you.

"Mogami-san! Glad to see you've started your work already."

Huh?

Turn to page 23


	19. Chapter 19

You are asked to fill in as Tsuruga Ren's manager one day, an opportunity you believe will be highly educational. Looking forward to learning the life of a successful star, you enter Takarada Lory's office.  
You are quite taken aback.  
A clown shows you to your seat, navigating through piles of popcorn and peanut shells as you approach a miniature circus.  
There are two stadium seats set up in front of a circular platform. Tsuruga sit in one seat. After you politely introduce yourself (with a full proper bow) you take your seat. The lights go out.  
A spot light opens on the platform, where the president has appeared.  
A booming voice come out from no where. "LADYYYY AAAND GENTLEMAN. BOY AND GIRL. WELCOME... TO LORY'S MAGESTIC CIRCUS!"  
Circus music begins to play and the president starts twirling a baton. The lights come on and two trampoline artists begin a routine. You spot a monkey.  
"Boss, is this really necessary?" Tsuruga asks with a lightly amused but mostly impatient tone.  
"Ren you're no fun." He hops off his stage.  
"Mogami Kyoko this is Tsuruga Ren. Ren, Kyoko, Kyoko, Ren. Play nice." He walks away, followed by the acrobats, monkey and a tiger you hadn't noticed. You scream a little, tiny bit and Ren laughs, but turns it into a cough.  
"So Kyoko-chan," he starts to say but then his face flickers. He looks back to you after a moment. That was weird. "My manager Yashiro is visiting his sister and her new baby for the next several days. Thank you for filling in on such short notice."

If you insist on being addressed as Mogami-san, turn to page 25

If you're ok with Kyoko-chan, turn to page 22


	20. Chapter 20

"It's me dumbass," you reveal to your dense ex. "I'm sorry, I meet a lot of fans." Shotaro responds. "I'm Mogami Kyoko and we lived together for ten years you disgusting leach!" Security grabs you, but you see Shotaro flustered by the humiliating situation. It was almost worth being fired over. But hey, you get the afternoon off now. Time to plan how to get into LME. You're foot's in the door anyway. Time to bring that sucker down!

Turn to page 18


End file.
